Temporada de celo
by Pitukel
Summary: Hinata nunca imaginó ser llamada en mitad de la noche por un ambu de Tsunade porque tenía una misión urgente para ella. Y menuda misión era. Sí antes de saber que le esperaba le hubieran dicho que los Bijus también sufrían el celo se lo habría tomado en broma. Ahora, viendo que a quien le tocaba satisfacer era a nada menos que a Gaara, ya no le hacía la misma gracia saber eso.
1. Capítulo 1 Cumpliendo la misión

**Naruto no es mío si no de Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Advertencias de este One-shot:**

**\- OoC **

** -Crack**

** -PwP**

** -UST**

** -Lemon**

**Pareja principal: Gaara/Hinata**

***Lalalala- Shukaku.**

*Lalalala- Normal.

_*Lalalala_\- pensamientos.

**Gracias por adelantado por los reviews.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Se respiraba una gran tensión que llegaba a ahogar en la oficina de la Hokage, la cual estaba, para sorpresa de todas las allí presentes, mortalmente seria e intimidante sentada frente a ellas.

Solo se ponía así cuando se le acababa el sake. Y no era precisamente por ese motivo su actitud actual.

Con los codos en la mesa y una mirada tensa sobre ellas, carraspeó para aclararse la garganta.

-Estaréis pensando sobre el motivo por el que os he hecho llamar tan repentinamente.

Asintieron al unísono.

Ninguna se esperó ser llamada en mitad de la noche por un ambu en su cuarto por tener una misión asignada venida de la nada.

Por eso estaban todas allí con la luna bien alto como iluminación.

-Temporada de celo.

Todas sin excepción parpadearon dudosas de haber oído bien sus palabras.

-Perdón Tsunade-sensei, ¿Ha dicho temporada de celo?

-No habéis escuchado mal, he dicho exactamente eso-. Gruñó inclinándose para atrás en su silla mientras se pellizcaba el puente de la nariz con irritación-. Nunca me esperé que esto pasara tan pronto.

La incertidumbre se hacía cargo de las mentes inventando un sin fin de posibilidades sobre que podía pasar para ver a la Hokage tan preocupada.

-Como sabéis, los bijus son seres de energía procedentes de enormes y desorbitadas fuentes de chakra en forma animal. Todo hasta ahí bien, pero lo que no nos esperábamos es que la parte animal sufriera como uno de verdad.

-¿Quiere decir qué-. Sakura volvió a tomar la palabra con creciente miedo- los bujis también tienen temporadas de apareamiento?

-Correcto. Y precisamente dentro de una hora y media comienza el de este año.

-¿Por qué el año pasado no paso nada?- Ino dejó caer su peso sobre la otra pierna-. No se nos comunicó esto.

-Sucede cuando el portador llega a los quince. El cuerpo ya está completamente desarrollado para tener dichas necesidades a esa edad. Mientras el cuerpo no está preparado no se siente nada.

-¿Pero qué tiene que ver esto con nosotras?

-Mucho Tenten, vosotras vais a impedir que Kyubi salga parcialmente de Naruto para satisfacerse.

Un incomodo silencio recayó en la oficina al entender lo que esa frase, esas palabras dichas lentamente significaban para cada una. Ellas serían las ofrendas para que nueve colas no causara estragos por la aldea y alrededores.

Palidecieron en segundos sin poder creer que eso les estuviera pasando. Ninguna quería hacer eso.

-Sé que no queréis esto, yo desearía no tener que asignaros esta misión pero es por el bien de la aldea. No os lo pido como un favor, si no como Hokage a Kunoichis capaces de hacer esta misión sin problemas y llevada al éxito.

Aún no convencidas a pesar de la alabanza, no tuvieron más remedio que asentir al ver la desesperación y la agonía en el rostro de Tsunade.

De verdad necesitaba la ayuda que les estaba pidiendo. No, suplicando sería lo correcto.

-Lo haremos-. Respondieron concisas todas juntas pero mostrando lo muy disconformes y preocupadas que se sentían.

El rostro de la Hokage pareció iluminarse en esperanza.

-Esto será considerado una misión de clase S, tenéis todos los detalles en estos pergaminos que nadie, absolutamente nadie puede leer. Sí esto sale a la luz la aldea entraría en pánico y caos.

Les tendió un pergamino a cada una con una mirada en especial cargada de agradecimiento a la embajadora de la arena que sin ser de la aldea estaba dispuesta a ayudar.

Maldito el momento en el que se hicieron aldeas aliadas pensó con pesar.

-Nos veremos frente al edificio de Naruto a las doce en punto, no tardéis ninguna.

-A la orden.

-Podéis marcharos para prepararos.

Cuando se inclinaron en muestra de respeto para salir y alistarse según pusiera los pergaminos, la tímida e insegura voz de la Hyûga las paró a todas.

-¿Y Ka-kazekage-sama? Él ta-también tiene un bi-biju y tiene quince años.

Un silencio terriblemente incomodo se instaló dentro de la oficina.

-Es cierto, mi hermano vino conmigo- Temari no parecía contenta con ello, al contrario, estaba más blanca que antes y su cuerpo temblaba de vez en cuando por temor. Se le notaba nada más mirarle a la cara-. ¿Va a enviarle a alguien?

Tsunade se llevó las manos a la cabeza y tiró de su pelo con frustración.

No se acordó del pelirrojo, el maldito mocoso Kazekage de Suna también tenía un demonio dentro que le pediría una hembra dentro de una hora y quince minutos.

Maldijo su suerte. Ahora no solo tenía que detener un buji en celo. Ya eran dos.

Miró a las cuatro chicas de su aldea frente su escritorio mirándola a ella con notable nerviosismo, sabía a la perfección que estaban pensando ahora mismo todas ellas tras escuchar las palabras de Hinata.

No querían estar con el pelirrojo sabiendo el deseo por la sangre que ansiaba el Shukaku, la situación podría ponerse peligrosa.

Pero tampoco podía dejarlo solo porque podría ocasionar una matanza si por algún casual se liberaba de la prisión mental de Gaara.

Tomó uno de los ocho pergaminos restantes correspondientes a los demás bijus y se lo tendió a la peliazul que lo cogió con cierta duda hasta ser sorprendida al ver como le arrebataba el pergamino que le dio desde un principio.

-Tú te encargaras del Kazekage.

-¡¿Y-yo?!- El sonrojo pasó rápidamente a albugíneo.

-Ya que tú te acordaste de él, tú lo mantendrás aliviado hasta que pase el día de hoy ¿Alguna objeción?

Bajó la cabeza al ver la intensidad de su mirada clavada en ella. No le quedó más remedio que negar con la cabeza.

-Ni-ninguna objeción.

Le dio también una pequeña bolsa con pildoras del soldado para asegrar su aguante,

Todas salieron del despacho arrastrando los pies y como almas en pena por todo el camino hasta que llegó cada una a su casa o en el caso de Temari al hospedamiento. Cuidando de no despertar a nadie o no llamar demasiado la atención para no verse descubiertas.

Esta sería con diferencia y sin ningún tipo de duda la peor y más difícil misión que tendrían en la vida.

Los únicos beneficiados serían Naruto y Gaara, en especial el rubio porque tendría a cuatro chicas para él solo.

Entró a su cuarto con cuidado de no despertar a nadie, en especial a su primo o entonces era verdad que se daría la alarma de la aldea al entrar Neji en cólera si llega a enterarse.

Su sobre protector primo que a veces, por no decir siempre, traspasaba la línea de obsesión con sus cuidados. Armaría más problemas que los dos bujis juntos.

Y eso ya era decir mucho.

Cerró despacio la puerta corredera de su habitación y se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama de cara a la almohada.

No supo en que momento ocurrió, pero sus sollozos ahogados pululaban por el cuarto como si fueran el lamento de un espectro desvalido. Y en verdad se sentía como uno en ese momento.

Siempre pensó que su primera vez sería con un el hombre que la amara tanto como ella a él. Un momento bonito y romántico que poder mantener como un recuerdo precioso en su memoria.

Pero eso era ser ingenua en el mundo donde vivía. Era una kunoichi, esos deseos propios de las mujeres civiles no podía tenerlos porque no se harían realidad, estaban lejos de sus posibilidades.

La cruda realidad era que tenía que entregarle su pureza a un joven de su edad con el que nunca había dirigido la palabra.

Un muchacho que imponía a niveles mayores que los de su padre.

Y su padre, su padre la repudiaría si se llegaba a enterar de todo. Como si no la tratara duramente ya.

Cuando un hipeo se hizo presente en su cuerpo por las lágrimas traicioneras que se habían osado a escapar de sus ojos, se sentó sobre el colchón secándose las mejillas y sintiendo su nariz picar.

Normalizó su respiración con unas cuantas respiraciones profundas para serenarse.

Abrió los ojos y miró el rollo abandonado en la otra punta de la cama. Con la mano temblorosa lo tomó para acercarlo a ella y posarlo en su regazo entre sus pequeñas manos.

-Va-vamos, tu puedes-. Se animó a si misma con un murmullo temeroso.

Abrió el pergamino de color arena y elegantes decoraciones verdes para leer que tenía que hacer.

Requisitos de Ichibi.

-¿Requisitos?

Encima de que tenía que entregarle su cuerpo a su portador resultaba que tenía que cumplir requisitos.

¡El una colas era un tiquismiquis!

Con su ahora ceño levemente fruncido por la molestia siguió leyendo.

_1\. Se deberá ser virgen._

Pues que bien comenzaba. Nada más empezar y exigía tal cosa.

Se sonrojó de un furioso tono escarlata al pensar que tal vez el pelirrojo le preguntara si era virgen para saberlo en nombre de su demonio.

_2\. Sumisión._

Bueno, en eso estaba segura de que no tendría muchos problemas, en las misiones con su equipo siempre se dejaba guiar. Al igual ahora que caían en ello, con el clan.

No por nada eso era lo que la hacía débil a los ojos del consejo de ancianos de la familia y ante su padre.

Un suspiro decaído brotó de su boca.

_3\. Piel cremosa y blanca._

Miró su propia piel tras subirse la manga de su gran chaqueta.

Su piel era pálida, siempre lo había sido desde que tenía memoria. La cosa era que no sabía si su blanquecina piel era al gusto del Ichibi, pero blanca como la leche era.

O eso le decían.

_4\. Rasgos finos._

No era fea, no se consideraba la más preciosa de la aldea, había muchachas mejores que ella. Siempre había personas mejores que otras, pero no por eso se consideraba una mujer poco agraciada.

Según su primo y su equipo era una chica adorablemente hermosa y delicada.

¿Eso entraba en rasgos finos?

_5\. Largo cabello oscuro._

Eso lo cumplía sin problemas. Sus dos años interminables dejándose el pelo largo han servido para algo más que cambiarle la apariencia.

Aunque ahora que leía los requisitos que exigía el pergamino entre sus manos, parecía que la estaban describiendo precisamente a si misma como la joven idónea para ser la hembra del biju de la arena.

Eso la asustaba si era sincera.

_6\. Perteneciente a un Clan prestigioso._

Realmente el biju era un gran quisquilloso, pedir que sea de un clan honorable reducía su lista de posibles hembras que poder satisfacerle en el celo.

Pero sí, definitivamente los requisitos se referían a ella sin duda alguna.

_7\. Cuerpo voluptuoso._

Leyó varías veces el último requisito de la lista para cerciorarse de que no estaba leyendo mal ni se imaginaba cosas.

Cuerpo voluminoso. Curvilíneo. Pechos grandes, caderas anchas y cintura estrecha.

¡Ichibi era un degenerado!

¿Cómo un ser que no poseía aspecto humano pedía semejante cosa en una mujer humana? Era algo incomprensible que no le cuadraba en su cabeza.

Negó repetidas veces con la cabeza intentando olvidar ese detalle peculiar del biju y siguió leyendo el contenido del pergamino para su misión.

_Él o la elegida deberá presentarse ante el portador del una colas con una vestimenta blanca como muestra de su total y dócil entrega para saciarle en su etapa de apareamiento._

-Oh, no recuerdo tener ningún vestido blanco.

No tenía muchos vestidos porque le daba muchísima vergüenza enseñar sus piernas y que se le notara demasiado su pecho. También porque era bien sabido que lo suyo era como ropa predilecta unos buenos y largos pantalones con una holgada sudadera que disimula todo su cuerpo.

Se levantó de su cama y se acercó a su armario para ver que podía tener. Encontró los yukatas color crema que usaban todos los miembros del clan para andar por casa y unos pocos elegantes para cenas especiales o festivales de la aldea.

Suspiró dejándose caer de rodillas con los brazos apoyados dentro del armario.

La noche no podía empeorar más. El kazekage de la arena tendría que hacerle cosas indecibles bajo los efectos del celo que no quería ni llegar a pensar porque se desmayaría ahí mismo. Y ahora no encontraba ningún vestido blanco para ser la ofrenda.

Odiaba tener que llamarse ofrenda. No sabía que pensar ya de todo lo que estaba pasando.

Al fondo del armario medio oculto por sus cajas de shurikens y kunais vio un delgado paquete morado que se le hacía familiar.

-El ves-vestido de Ino-. Hace dos años su amiga rubia no tuvo otra cosa que regalarle un vestidito ligero de color blanco que era a su pensamiento demasiado revelador.

Terminó por guardarlo en el recoveco más oscuro de su armario sin intención de usarlo. Olvidando que lo tenía allí.

Ahora no le quedaba de otra que usarlo porque no tenía otro que ponerse de ese color.

Lo dejó delicadamente sobre la cama y fue a prepararse un baño caliente con sales frutales para tranquilizarse antes de que le llegara la hora de ir al hospedaje.

Solo una hora le quedaba.

.

.

.

Estaba tranquilamente sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana observando la tranquilidad de la noche en la aldea de Konoha.

No se acostumbraba aún a escuchar las hojas mecerse por la brisa. Toda su vida estaba acostumbrado al silencio del desierto. Al suave siseo de la arena que de vez en cuando se originaba en las fronteras de la muralla.

Las estrellas y la luna no se apreciaban tan bien como en Suna ante las diversas farolas de las calles, pero la luz anaranjada proporcionaba colores curiosos que le recordaban los atardeceres de sus dominios.

Amaba y añoraba su aldea natal, y eso que solo llevaba tres días fuera de ella. No es que no le gustara estar en la aldea de la Hoja. Era los únicos momentos donde sus ojos podían ver la hermosura de la naturaleza y las flores y disfrutar de un bol de ramen con su mejor amigo Naruto.

Pero como en su hogar nunca estaría en mejor sitio.

Disfrutó del silencio que reinaba en su cuarto de hospedaje. Un silencio que desde hace un par de días le extrañaba.

Shukaku estaba demasiado callado últimamente.

Escuchó la puerta de su hermana abrirse. Hace media hora que llegó sin decir nada y con paso cauteloso. Cuando la escuchó marcharse tras ser llamada por un ambu se extrañó un poco y la siguió con el tercer ojo hasta que la vio entrar en la torre de la Hokage.

Sabiendo que era confidencial el motivo por el que se requería a su hermana, decidió dejarlo todo en manos de ella y deshizo su técnica.

Pero verla regresar para escucharla con intenciones de irse de nuevo pudo con su curiosidad.

Abrió lentamente la puerta de su habitación y descubrió a su hermana colocándose las zapatillas en la puerta dándole la espalda.

-¿A dónde vas?

-¡Ah, Gaara! No aparezcas de repente-. Se llevó la mano al pecho del tremendo susto que le dio y que la hizo saltar del repullo al escuchar su voz monocorde tras ella-. ¿Se puede saber que haces tú?

-Sabes que no puedo dormir.

Ese fue un gran detalle que se le pasó por alto. Ahora debía inventarse algo para que la dejara marchar y no sospechara nada.

-Tsunade me ha pedido ayuda-. No le estaba mintiendo, solo ocultándole información-. Por eso me tengo que marchar ahora mismo.

-¿Sobre qué te ha pedido ayuda?

-Es confidencial.

La miró fijamente unos segundos poniéndola nerviosa ante su intensidad para suspirar mentalmente relajada cuando le vio asentir conforme.

-Sí es así ve. Ten cuidado.

A pesar de la situación en la que estaba no pudo evitar sonreír ante su preocupación disimulada.

Lo abrazó pillándolo de sorpresa para dejarlo tenso cuando se apartó.

-Lo tendré, Tsunade estará ayudando-. Terminó de ponerse la otra zapatilla y abrió la puerta-. Ah sí, tu no seas muy brusco con ella, es una chica muy tímida y delicada.

La puerta se cerró viendo por última vez el pelo suelto y de color oro de Temari moverse con sus pasos.

¿No ser brusco con quién? Si le dejó pasmado con el abrazo repentino antes de verla marchar, peor le dejaba con esa frase, ¿Es qué acaso iba a verlo una chica? ¿A estas horas?

Quitando a la Hokage y la chica de la cual Naruto estaba enamorado, Sakura Haruno. No conocía a ninguna más que quisiera hablar de algo con él de aquella aldea. Y estas dos que lo conocían no es que le dijeran gran cosa ciertamente.

Tal vez su hermana se había confundido al decirle eso.

Cuando se dio media vuelta para entrar a su cuarto de nuevo vio que faltaban diez minutos para las doce de la noche.

Su interior se removió. Ya pensaba que era demasiado bueno que Shukaku estuviera tan callado.

-¿Qué quieres?

-**Sal a la calle.**

-No-. Su respuesta fue fría y concisa.

**-¿Por qué no?**

-Porque me pedirás sangre-. Siempre le pedía sangre, que matara para satisfacer su deseo por ese peculiar líquido carmesí.

Una risa jocosa y divertida hizo eco en su cabeza. Shukaku se reía como si le hubieran contado un chiste.

** -Mocoso, no estaría mal que me dieras eso pero no te estoy pidiendo sangre.**

-¿Y qué quieres entonces?

** -Una hembra.**

Parpadeó una par de veces mirando la pared de su cuarto. Confundido.

-¿Por qué quieres tú a una mujer? –Era una cosa que de verdad quería saber.

**-Para ti.**

Eso lo dejó más perdido que antes.

-¿Para qué querría yo una chica?

-**Que pregunta más idiota, para que te aparees con ella ¿para qué si no?** –Ya se empezaba a notar su voz molesta ante tantas preguntas por parte de su contenedor humano.

El pelirrojo no es que hablara mucho, casi parecía una persona muda con cualquiera, pero cuando precisamente necesitaba que menos hablara exigiendo respuestas y más cumpliera sus deseos era cuando se volvía hablador.

Ese maldito criajo era un toca narices.

**-Y antes de que hagas una pregunta más, si te pido esto es porque estamos en celo.**

-Yo no soy un animal, estarás en celo tú.

Si pudiera tener esa oportunidad de ser libre, saldría de su encierro mental expresamente para matar al pelirrojo. Nunca lo había sacado tanto de quicio.

**-Niño, estoy dentro de ti, si yo estoy en celo también lo estas tú.**

Guardó silencio sopesando las palabras que le había dicho sentado esta vez en la cama.

Shukaku gruñó molesto ante su comportamiento. No tenía nada que pensar, simplemente tenía que salir a la calle y buscar una hembra como las que él pedía. ¿Tan difícil era de entender eso?

Pero claro, su medium era un chico que lo pensaba y repensaba todo con mente fría y calculadora.

Eso lo convirtió en el actual líder de Suna siendo tan joven.

Por lo pronto, un suave golpeteo en el cristal de la ventana llamó la atención de ambos cortando sus pensamientos.

El pelirrojo se levantó cauteloso y silencioso de la cama para acercarse con cuidado previendo un posible ataque hacía su persona. Tantos años intentando ser asesinado por los sicarios de su padre le hacían desconfiar de casi todo.

Descubrió una pequeña silueta agachada frente a él y envuelta en una capa ancha que volaba con la brisa.

Abrió con la arena en guardia junto a la cama para atacar en caso de verse amenazado.

-Bu-buenas noches, Kazekage-sama.

-¿Quién eres y qué quieres?

-Hokage-sama me mandó venir.

Una pequeña, fina y blanquecina mano le tendió un pergamino que sacó de entre la capa que la cubría y protegía del fresco aire que de vez en cuando corría. Tenía el sello de la Hoja.

La muchacha, descubierta por su voz suave y femenina, no le mentía.

Lo tomó de su mano temblorosa y leyó las escasas palabras que tenía tras abrirlo.

_Espero que esta kunoichi pueda servirle._

_ -¿Servirme para qué?_

-**Niño, ¿Todavía no te das cuenta? La envía para nosotros. Hazla pasar.**

Se apartó a un lado dándole espacio suficiente para que entrara a la habitación mientras la arena volvía a meterse en la calabaza.

-Entra.

Sin decir nada saltó dentro de la habitación sin emitir un solo sonido. Eso fue algo que le gustó, era sigilosa.

-**Pregúntale si es virgen.**

-_Eso es algo personal, además, ¿para qué quieres saber eso?_

**-Dedícate simplemente a preguntarle eso de una vez. Luego te responderé las preguntas que querías.**

-¿Eres virgen? –Le preguntó tal como le dijo el biju y complacido al saber que luego todas sus incógnitas serían saciadas con el conocimiento.

A pesar de llevar puesta la capa pudo verla encogerse un poco sobre si misma nerviosa y avergonzada.

La pregunta que más temía recibir al final salió a la superficie antes de lo previsto.

-S-sí, lo soy.

Shukaku aulló complacido en el interior de su mente tras escucharla.

**-Dile que se quite la capa.**

-Por favor-. No iba a ser tan autoritario como Ichibi. Pensaba pedirle bien las cosas para no asustarla más de lo que ya veía que estaba-. Quítate la capa.

Sus brazos lechosos, cosa por la que Shukaku ronroneó en aprobación, fueron al nudo que mantenía la capa en su lugar.

Con un suave tirón la tela, esta se abrió y calló suavemente a sus pies.

El grito eufórico y feliz del biju dentro de su cabeza y los barios aullidos felices, sumamente contentos, lo sorprendieron por unos segundos.

Nunca lo sintió ni escuchó ponerse así con nada.

**-¡Niño, tómala en brazos, llévala a la cama y quítale la ropa con los dientes! ¡Ya, ya,ya!**

_-¿Qué? Ni hablar, no voy hacer eso_-. Decir que estaba estupefacto por pedirle su biju que hiciera semejantes cosas era quedarse corto-. _Eres un guarro._

-¿**Es qué no lo ves? Nos ofrecen a la hembra perfecta. Mira que piel blanca, estoy seguro que tú también deseas saber si es tan suave como parece**-. Ahora que lo decía de esa manera, puede que sí quisiera saber como era-. **Y mira que figura, reconocerás que ese cuerpo en forma de reloj de arena no es una autentica maravilla. Por lo mínimo tienen que ser una copa C**-. Sin evitarlo sus ojos aguamarina cayeron en ese escote recatado que el vestido blanco dejaba para el deleite de unos ojos masculinos. No lo admitiría porque Shukaku se pondría insoportable, pero tenía razón. Era una joven atractiva-. Y** ese pelo oscuro, no me digas que no te dan ganas de acercar tu nariz y olerlo o pasar tus dedos por el. Fíjate, mira que flor lleva en el pelo, eso es por ti.**

Cierto, llevaba en un lado de su pelo un lirio blanco del desierto. Nadie salvo sus hermanos sabían que era su flor favorita. La misma que le gustaba a su madre.

Se acercó a ella que temblaba al verle justo frente a su cuerpo y se inclinó aspirando el fragante aroma de la flor ignorante de lo que causaba a la chica con su cercanía.

Sintió a Shukaku reír al verle actuar así por su cuenta. Pero decidió ignorarlo.

-¿Dónde conseguiste la flor?

Bajó el rostro nerviosa de mirarle a la cara y sintiendo la suya arder.

-Te-temari-san me la dio cu-cuando nos cruzamos en el camino. Di-dijo que le gu-gustaba la flor y me la pu-puso en el pelo. Pe-pero si no le parece bien me la qui-quitaré.

-No-. Antes de que ella alzara la mano dispuesta a quitarse la flor del pelo, lo impidió tomándola de la muñeca y bajándola de nuevo despacio-. Déjatela.

Idea de Temari.

En ese momento comprendía por qué le pidió que fuera delicado con ella. Sabía que esa muchacha del clan Hyûga al reconocerla por los ojos iría para él en nombre de Konoha.

**-Vamos mocoso, bésala, tócale un pecho, ¡Haz algo!**

Abrió los ojos un poco más de lo normal cuando le lijo eso. Miro a la menuda muchacha que se moría de la pena justo frente a él.

Tragó salida un poco algo inseguro sobre que hacer.

-Hyûga…- Dejó en el aire su nombre al carecer cual era.

-Hi-hinata.

-Hinata-. Se sonrojó al ver como se tomaba la familiaridad de llamarla sin sufijos de ningún tipo-. ¿Estás segura de esto?

** -¿Pero se puede saber por qué le preguntas eso? Esta claro que no esta segura, que es por orden por lo que está aquí. De ser por ella, no estaría aquí.**

Ignoró los gritos de su demonio para centrar su atención en la figura temblorosa. Esperando pacientemente su respuesta.

-S-sí.

**-¿Ves? Está conforme. Ahora se obediente y llévala a la cama de una maldita vez y desnudala-**. Sobra decir que sonaba ansioso.

-_Calma._

-¿**Calma? ¡La calma para quien la quiera! Estamos en celo ya y tengo justo en frente la mejor hembra que me han ofrecido en la vida y tu maldito crío no haces nada.**

Paso de hacerle caso otra vez. Lo cual lo enfureció.

Alzó su mano captando la atención de la peliazul para ver como pasaba sus dedos, tentativo, por su tersa y sonrojada mejilla en una sutil caricia.

Su piel era más suave de lo que parecía, era como tocar seda.

Bajó despacio la mano por su fino cuello y delineó parte de sus clavículas, lo que sirvió para que ella emitiera un débil suspiro entrecortado e incrementando el rubor de su rostro.

Su labio tembló cuando sus dedos pasaron por entre sus grandes senos y serpentearon hasta su baja espalda sintiendo como ella se cohibía por su mano.

Su piel le proporcionaba mucho calor. No le importaría volver a acariciarla.

-Ven a la cama-. Caminó con pasos asustados hasta su lecho con él a su lado y manteniéndola sujeta previendo un desmayo al verla tan nerviosa.

Un silencio incomodo que solo para Gaara era perturbado por las protestas de su demonio interno, reinaba en la habitación sumergida en penumbras.

Sentados uno junto al otro, miraban un lugar indefinido, mudos, sin hacer nada. Perdidos en la ignorancia de dos personas vírgenes que no sabían que hacer en una situación como esa en la que se encontraban.

-_No se que hacer._

**-¿Y ahora es cuando me pides ayuda? ¡Llevo diciéndote que hacer desde que ella entró por la ventana!**

_ -Las cosas que me decías eran guarras, Shukaku._

-**Lo** **de besarla no. Empieza por eso maldito niño.**

Pasó de mirar sus pies distraídamente para mirar a la chica sentada a escasos centímetros de él. La veía mirar su regazo como la más interesante cosa jamás contemplada con un sonrojo furioso que rivalizaba con su pelo.

Bajó sus ojos a sus manos recatadamente posadas en sus muslos.

Descruzando los brazos llevó suavemente la mano más cercana a ella a su regazo para tomarla de una de las suyas y dejarlas entrelazadas sobre el colchón.

Por inercia la ojiperla se tensó y lo miró para encontrarlo acortando la distancia al sentarse más cerca de su cuerpo. Ahora quien tragó saliva fue ella al ver la mirada que él le dedicaba.

Intensa, fija en sus pálidos ojos.

Respingó cuando la otra fue a su mejilla y le apartó unos cuantos mechones de pelo que caían por su rostro. El corazón se le aceleró cuando el pelirrojo ladeó un poco la cabeza y se acercó entrecerrando los ojos.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando su cálido aliento rozó sus labios segundos antes de sentir como eran tomados.

Aunque el beso no duró demasiado, no pudo siquiera sentir su textura cuando él ya se separó y se quedó observando su reacción ante ese acto.

Su reacción no fue ninguna que alguien que la conociera no se esperara de ella. La palidez de su piel por el miedo que sintió al verle acercarse fue convirtiéndose veloz a un rojo intenso que le cubrió hasta las orejas y parte del cuello tras el beso.

Nuevamente fue pillado desprevenido cuando tras verla ocultarse el rostro entre sus manos se inclinó hacía delante y dejó que su cabeza se escondiera en el hueco de su cuello.

-¿He hecho algo mal? –Preguntó en voz alta buscando una respuesta tanto de ella como de Shukaku.

-**No has hecho nada malo, es solo que es una chica muy tímida. Bueno, sí, has hecho algo mal. No le has metido la lengua.**

_-No voy a hacer eso ahora. La asustaría._

-**Más la vas a asustar cuando le hagas otras cosas cuando no llevéis ropa puesta.**

Un leve calor en las mejillas le invadieron ante las palabras del biju. En un futuro esa noche ocurría más que un simple beso o una tomada de manos.

Y eso lo inquietaba. Nunca estaría tan íntimamente cerca de una persona, y menos en algo así.

-No pa-pasa nada. Es que fu-fue mi primer beso y me si-siento avergonzada.

-Oh, también ha sido el mío por si te consuela saberlo.

**-Y no me extraña que haya sido tu primer beso. Con el carácter que tienes.**

-_Que sea así en la actualidad es culpa tuya y tú influencia cuando fui un niño pequeño-_. El reproche desbordaba en esa respuesta mental.

Hinata levantó cortadamente la cabeza de su hombro y bajó un poco sus manos para mirarlo.

-¿M-me has dado tu primer be-beso? –Sonrió escasamente con bochorno y esquivando su mirada cuando le asistió-. Es un ho-honor que haya de-decidido concedérmelo, Ka-kazekage-sama.

Y lo era, que Gaara le concediera eso sabiendo por lo que habla la gente de él, su primer beso era algo por lo que sentirse alabada.

-Solo Gaara, por favor-. Le tocó el turno a él para cerrar los ojos modestamente al ver sus brillantes ojos perla clavados en los suyos con hermosa inocencia-. Tus labios son muy suaves y tiernos.

**-¿Ahora te pones cursi mocoso? No sabía esa faceta de ti.**

Le mandó callar mentalmente ante su clara burla.

-Gra-gracias.

-¿Podría besarte de nuevo?

La sorpresa en ella fue grande. Se podía apreciar en su cuerpo rígido y expresión incrédula.

Por un momento se sintió algo extraño al verla reaccionar así.

**-¿Eres tonto o te lo haces? Esas cosas no se preguntan, se hacen.**

-No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres, nada de esto en verdad.

**-¡Pero no le digas eso, idiota! Se marchará como sigas diciendo tantas tonterías como esa.**

¿Creía Shukaku qué no lo sabía? Por supuesto que sí. Cualquier chica en su lugar querría irse de allí.

Ni él mismo estaba confiado. ¿Y si se descontrolaba? ¿Y si se excitaba demasiado y Shukaku quedaba libre aprovechando su debilidad en ese momento? ¿Y si la dañaba a ella sin quererlo?

Muchas cosas peligrosas podían ocurrir.

Un delicado apretón en su mano lo distrajo para mirar al frente. Lo que encontró fue una imagen completamente angelical.

Incluso el biju cesó sus quejas.

La luz de la luna le proporcionaba un brillo especial a su piel, no parecía siquiera real. Una tirantilla peleaba por mantenerse sujeta de su lechoso hombreo, pero perdió por completo la pelea y cayó dando una sutil sensualidad a su tierna imagen.

Su largo y lacio pelo medianoche caía en cascada por su espada y parte de su hombro.

Pero todo en su entorno enmudecía al verla acortar la distancia y centrarse en ese momento en sus suculentos labios. Esos que no tardaron en ser de nuevo tomados cuando formaron un tierno fruncido para él permitiendo un nuevo beso.

Una tormenta interna se despertó cuando sus labios se juntaron de nuevo en un acto más íntimo y adulto. Como Shukaku llevaba diciéndole desde que le pidió que la besara por primera vez.

Un suspiro se escapó y no sabía con certeza si era de ella o si lo soltó él.

Que más daba. La noche no había hecho más que empezar y ese beso fue la detonante de lo que seguiría.

**Continuará…**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Supuestamente este sería un one-shot, pero es tan largo que me he visto obligada a cortarlo por la mitad y convertirlo en un two-shot.**

**Entre los votos que recibí, salió ganador esta historia del perfil. Así que como veis, aquí esta en proceso de una buena vez.**

**Algunos seguramente habréis notado que se parece mucho a un hentai de Naruto que pulula por algunas páginas de la red. Y así es, la historia esta sacada de ahí gracias a la pregunta: ¿Sí Kyubi esta en celo, también lo estaría Shukaku?**

**Y como loca del Gaahina que soy se me ocurrió esto. Espero que disfruten de la historia.**

**Perdonad los fallos que seguramente veáis al leer.**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo. Cuídense. (L)**


	2. Chapter 2 Cumpliendo con el corazón

**Naruto no es mío si no de Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Advertencias de este Two-shot:**

** -Crack**

** -PwP**

** -UST**

** -Lemon**

**Pareja principal: Gaara/Hinata**

***Lalalala- Shukaku.**

*Lalalala- Normal.

_*Lalalala_\- pensamientos.

**Gracias por adelantado por los reviews.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

No sabía como, ni cuando pero inconscientemente había inclinado su cuerpo hacía el de ella durante su segundo beso buscando su calor y se encontraba ahora mismo con ella tumbada en la cama y él parcialmente sobre ella.

Tenía la mente desconectada de todo lo que no fuera esos labios tiernos y jugosos. El calor y la suavidad que le proporcionaban era embriagador.

Su mano derecha dejó de estar apoyada junto a su cabeza para acariciar de nuevo su mejilla y bajar con los dedos por su fino y níveo cuello en una caricia que le erizó la piel a la Hyûga.

La acarició de manera superficial con la otra y jadeó cuando su palma delineó su seno hasta llegar a su cuello.

-**Niño, métele la lengua.**

Y lo hizo.

Aprovechando el jadeó que la peliazul emitió por su arrullo. Ladeó su cabeza y probó tentativo y con curiosidad su boca por completo.

Shukaku ronroneó complacido al verse escuchado al fin.

-**Colócate bien sobre ella.**

Tal como le dijo, se subió por completo a la cama y se cernió sobre ella a cuatro patas dando más intensidad al beso.

La sintió apretar su gabardina con fuerza y emitir un nuevo jadeo cuando le mordió con lentitud el labio y volvió segundos después al interior de su boca hambriento de ella y su sabor.

-**Niño.**

No escuchó a su demonio interno.

Estaba inmerso en devorar esos labios húmedos y carnosos con un ansia voraz. Con las manos le alzó el rostro para tener una mejor entrada a su boca e inició otra batalla con aquella entumecida lengua.

** -Mocoso, para.**

Sentía una gota de sudor resbalar en su sien y una ardiente sensación de hormigueo. Su pecho, concretamente su latido, retumbaba en sus oídos interponiéndose en lo que fuera que el biju le estuviera diciendo.

**-¡Si no cortas el beso la vas a asfixiar!**

Le envió al pelirrojo un pequeño destello de dolor para detenerlo. Se llevó la mano a la frente ante ese pequeño ataque del biju y pensaba replicarle mentalmente hasta que la escuchó toser.

La ojiperla tosía ante la falta de airé y buscando desesperada este para poder respirar.

Un par de lágrimas captaron su atención al verlas caer a la almohada y se sintió avergonzado. Casi la ahogaba por culpa de un beso, pero la sensación de deseo no se iba.

Seguía persistiendo, intentando que cayera de nuevo y atrapara esa dulce boca de miel.

_-Quiero sus labios._

-**Sé que los quieres, estoy en tu mente, idiota.**

Bajó el rostro otra vez con claras intenciones de retomar donde le dejó, pero Shukaku no lo dejaría.

** -No está recuperada aún. Hazle otra cosa.**

-_Yo quiero su boca._

**-Como la beses de nuevo la vas a matar por no dejarle respirar.**

Pero no le hizo caso alguno.

Lamió su labio inferior y saboreó con placer la sensación y el ahogado gemido que ella soltó quedando atrapado en su boca.

La incertidumbre por parte de él quedó en el olvido hace ya unos minutos.

Hinata alzó la cabeza por si sola separando sus labios buscando ansiosa aire, pero el pelirrojo no le dejó muchos segundos. Fue en busca de su boca alzando su cuerpo.

Se sentía mareada, no la dejaba respirar.

** -¡Niño de las narices, se esta poniendo más blanca! **

Gruñó sin querer en voz alta y se separó a regañadientes con un hilito de saliva conectado a su labio.

Decidió por el momento respirar profundamente una vez intentando tranquilizarse y la contempló.

Echada tentadoramente en su cama con el pelo esparcido por la almohada y la flor bien sujeta deleitándolo con su sutil aroma. Las mejillas al fin enrojecidas al igual que esos suculentos labios hinchados pidiéndole atraparlos.

Prefirió no mirar su rostro al completo porque perdería la poca razón que le quedaba si veía sus ojos llorosos.

**-Ahí más cosas que su boca por si no lo sabes. **

-_Lo sé pero._

**-Sí, sí, es deliciosa. Pero no me negaras que ese fino cuello no te pide que lo pruebes.**

Cierto, esa piel de alabastro e inmaculada pedía ser marcada.

Dominando las ganas de ir a su boca de nuevo cuando ella cerró los ojos y frunció levemente los labios creyendo que iría a por ellos, apretó las sábanas y dejó caer su aliento instantes antes de recorrer con una hilera de besos el camino hasta su yugular.

Unas ganas desconocidas de morderla le llegaron cuando sintió su pulso acelerado.

Sacó la lengua y lamió la curvatura. Ella tembló nerviosa, él bramó ansioso y dio un pequeño mordisco.

-**Es hora de dar otro paso. Quítate la gabardina y podrás besarla de nuevo.**

No lo puso en duda. Sé alzó quedando de rodillas y se bajó la cremallera.

Se sintió complacido y alagado al ver que a pesar de su sorpresa y timidez actual, sus ojos acuosos y brillantes no perdían ningún detalle. Se sintió atractivo y deseado.

Dejó la prenda caer al suelo junto a la cama para inclinarse de nuevo sobre ella.

Quiso besarla pero esta vez Shukaku no fue quien se lo impidió. Fue la mano pequeña y temblorosa de Hinata palpando con la yema de los dedos su pecho de manera descendiente a sus abdominales.

Sintió un escalofrío cuando su otra mano le siguió y juntas exploraron la piel recién expuesta.

-**Dile que te lama.**

_ -¿Lamerme?_

** -Sí, que te lama el cuello.**

No estuvo convencido de ello, pero si el biju lo decía sería por algo.

-Hinata-. Ella le miró sonrojada apartando las manos. Inconscientemente su cuerpo fue hacía delante siguiendo sus manos intentando no perder esa sensación-. Lámeme.

Ladeó su cabeza exponiendo su cuello y la sintió titubear un poco antes de ponen sus manos en sus hombros y acercarse.

Notó un par de rápidos besos antes de su calida lengua salir miedosa y dar una pequeña lamida.

-Más fuerte.

Se adelantó a la orden que Shukaku pensaba decirle.

Una especie de suspiró brotó al sentir la lamida desde el centro de sus clavículas hasta la parte de atrás de su oreja izquierda. Tomó su cadera y disfrutó del efecto que ella le producía.

Jadeó cuando sus dientes mordieron con algo de fuerza. De manera natural arqueó la espalda.

-**¿Con eso ya te has excitado, mocoso? Como se nota que te falta experiencia.**

_-Cállate. Que me excite es lo que buscas de todas formas._

Y era cierto.

**-De acuerdo niño, ahora escúchame bien. Quítale el vestido despacio pero con decisión. Como dudes ella también lo hará, más de lo que ya está.**

Tomó una ociosa bocanada de aire aspirando en el proceso el aroma de la flor y se separó de ella lo justo para mirarla a los ojos y llevar sus manos a ese vestido corto que apenas le tapaba lo suficiente.

Un vestido malditamente provocativo. Solo una mente perversa podría crear una prenda así.

Agarró el final y lo levantó dejando sus muslos lechosos al descubierto. Hinata dejó de mirarlo para cerrar los ojos con fuerza furiosamente sonrojada cuando llegó a su cintura y su ropa interior quedó a la vista.

Terminó de quitarle el vestido para dejarlo caer junto a la olvidada gabardina.

Si supiera ronronear como su biju estaba haciendo ahora mismo en su mente lo haría al contemplarla en ropa interior.

Y es que no solo el vestido ni su sedosa piel eran blancos, también lo eran sus interiores.

-Hermosa… - No pudo evitar que esa palabra escapara de sus labios sin darse cuenta. Y es que no podía ser de otra manera.

Tremendamente avergonzada por su sincero e inesperado halago y sintiéndose expuesta, quiso taparse con las manos, pero en un acto reflejo la detuvo atrapando sus muñecas y dejándolas sobre el colchón.

-Po-por favor, me siento expuesta.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta, solo una mirada fija y penetrante en sus blancas pupilas.

**-¿Sabes que hacer?**

_-Sí._

Bajó su cuerpo de nuevo y capturó de inmediato su boca en un beso profundo.

-**No me refería a que la besaras**.- Se palmeó mentalmente la cara al descubrir el fetiche de su contenedor humano-. **Lo que tienes que hacer es desnudarte.**

-_Entonces el expuesto seré yo._

-**Ese es el caso, contigo desnudo ella se sentirá menos cohibida.**

No iba a preguntarle a su buji de donde sabía toda esa información si no era humano. Intuía que le diría algo que le dejaría la cabeza inestable. Así que por lo tanto, juntando ambas muñecas sobre su cabeza con una mano, la otra fue al botón del pantalón y bajó enseguida la cremallera.

Apretó más sus labios contra los de ella avergonzado tras eliminarse junto a los pantalones los calzoncillos.

**-Deja que te vea, niño.**

La miró a los ojos fijamente unos segundos sintiendo en sus mejillas un ligero calor acumularse que aumentó al escuchar el gritito asustado y sorprendido de la Hyûga cuando se irguió.

Tenía sus grandes ojos violáceos, fijos, clavados sin pestañear, ahí. En su entrepierna.

Si ella sentía vergüenza era porque no sabía la que tenía él en ese momento.

-**No me lo creo, estas sonrojado,¿te da vergüenza?**

_-¿Y tu qué crees? Estoy desnudo delante de una chica a la que apenas conozco y con…- _Titubeó.

**-Una erección. **

_-Sí_-. La situación no podría ser peor.

Shukaku intentó animarlo a su manera.

-**Tú la vas a ver a ella. Y también harás algo más que verla. Así que empieza por dar otro paso y desnúdala del todo.**

Tragó saliba y empezó a sentir sus manos húmedas. Estaba en esa situación por culpa de su padre.

Un tórrido de pensamientos pasaba de aquí y allá en la cabeza de Hinata. La primera era que debía relajarse, pero la segunda que ni hablar porque no era motivo para ello. Sus ojos viajaban por todo el cuerpo del pelirrojo, pero como si la gravedad poseyera su vista, siempre caía hacía abajo.

A esa parte erguida que se encontraba a tan poca distancia de su ropa interior inferior.

Sobraba decir que su cara estaba tan o más roja que el propio pelo del Kazekage y a pesar de que este tenía un sutil rubor le ganaba por mucho.

¿Y por qué? ¡Pues porque estaba desnudo y sobre ella!

Estuvo a punto de gritar cuando se vio algo incorporada por la arena y las manos de Gaara que no había visto acercarse a ella, buscaban a tientas el seguro. Y para suerte del principiante, soltarlo a la primera.

Su cuerpo se tensó en el mismo instante que el sostén cayó a su lado en la cama. Ya ni decir al ver como el pelirrojo tensaba la mandíbula y parpadeaba incrédulo.

-_Son grandes._

-**Por supuesto que sí, así la he pedido. Tócalos.**

Alzó la mano y la acercó a su pecho, la miró de reojo un momento esperando algo pero ella solo ladeó la cabeza abochornada pero sin quejas.

Su piel estaba ardiendo cuando su palma se posó en su seno, caliente y suave. Masajeó dudativo y ella no pudo evitar obsequiarle con un jadeo.

Su pecho saltó al oírla. Su otra manó se aventuró con el otro y cayó en la tentación de pellizcar esos dos botoncitos rosados. Un gemido más fuerte y un pequeño arqueo de su espalda fue la respuesta a su acción.

**-Nunca has amamantado, puedes probar que se siente ahora.**

Saciaría su nueva curiosidad, tomó un seno dejándolo sujeto y cerró su boca como lo haría un bebé. Fue extraño pero agradable.

-Ga-gaara-san…

Eso le excitó, una cosa era escuchar un gemido o suspiro, pero que fuera su nombre era algo muy diferente.

Su lengua formó círculos y mordió ligeramente. Escuchar como lo llamó de nuevo con un sensual suspiro y apretaba las sábanas lo animaron.

Motivado por si mismo y no por su buji, el cual estaba cómodamente callado disfrutando de las sensaciones que su propio cuerpo sentía, movió la mano que sostenía el otro pecho para serpentear por su cuerpo y bajar la parte frontal de la última prenda.

Observó mortificada a pesar de tener al pelirrojo enfrascado en su pecho, como sus pequeñas braguitas caían al suelo.

-Me duele-. Emitió un estúpido sonido de interrogación tartamudeado-. _Siento dolor._

**-Ya estas listo, es hora. Comprueba que esté húmeda.**

Sin levantar el rostro de su busto, cogió sus rodillas y las abrió tal como le decía Shukaku que hiciera.

A pesar de que la notó temblar por sus movimientos, la tocó, sus dedos palparon la resbaladiza zona sintiendo su creciente humedad.

Sus ojos decididos se encontraron con los turbios de ella. Tenía miedo y la comprendía al ponerse en su lugar.

**-Te advierto que una vez que entres ya no podrás parar por culpa del celo.**

Asintió con la cabeza respondiendo al biju y dándole la señal a Hinata de que ya era el momento decisivo.

Ella contuvo el aliento mientras contraía su centro, asustada y nerviosa. Y es que cuando te dicen que la primera vez duele no ayuda a relajarse. Y bueno, no había visto a muchos hombres desnudos, más bien ninguno, pero ver al pelirrojo y su estado la intimidaba.

Apretó más cuando sintió su punta rozarle y entrar un poco. Conforme más avanzaba más sensación de ligero dolor obtenía. Hasta que lo vio dudar un poco al llegar a esa parte que la caracterizaba como virgen y sin previo aviso tras un par diminutos que supuso era por estar hablando con su demonio, se introdujo entero.

Gritó adolorida con una lágrima por su mejilla y abrazándose a él.

Estaba perdido, al principio no pudo evitar morderse el labio al sentirse engullido y cubierto por su calor interno mientras entraba.

Todo iba estupendo hasta que traspasó esa barrera que le dijo el biju y ella gritó.

No era tan mojigato como su demonio creía, sabía que pasaba y a pesar de que algo en su interior le pedía a gritos seguir no lo hizo. Y no, no era Shukaku a pesar de que también le gritaba.

Se contuvo esperando que se acostumbrara un par de minutos, pero se le fue imposible aguantar más.

A pesar de que comenzó despacio a moverse dentro de ella seguía sintiendo molestias. Nunca sintió nada entrar y salir de ella de tal manera, era extraño, y con el persistente malestar ya ni decir.

Aumentó sin darse cuenta el ritmo y enterró la cabeza en la tierna curva de su cuello mientras sus manos subían por su vientre en busca de sus senos.

Cuanta razón tenía Shukaku. No podía parar ni quería detenerse tampoco.

Hinata gimió al fin aunque en el sonido aún quedara algo de dolor, pero la humedad se hizo mayor y mejoró las cosas gratamente gracias a la atención que ponía en tocar su cuerpo con entusiasmo.

Comenzaba a sentirse bien, muy bien. Embriagada.

Una fina capa de sudor fue haciéndose lugar en ellos mientras el contoneo de sus cuerpo se aceleraba. Calor, un calor abrasador les quemaba por dentro.

Gritó cuando fue mordida en el hombro inesperadamente y él gruñó cuando sus uñas se clavaron en su espalda.

La liberación le llegó en poderosas oleadas dejándola entumecida y sin poder moverse sobre las blancas sábanas y bajo el cuerpo aún duro y lleno de energía del Kazekage.

-**Venga niño, otra vez.**

-_Sí _-. No hubo objeción alguna.

La peliazul vio aún respirando entrecortadamente y sintiendo su clímax anterior como él se preparada para poseerla de nuevo.

Iba a ser una larga, muy larga noche en el lecho de Gaara.

.

.

.

Miró por la ventana del pequeño apartamento del Uzumaki, el cual no hacía falta decir que estaba patas arriba de ropa regada por el suelo y tarros de ramen instantáneo por donde quiera que alguien mirara.

Un caos resumiendo.

Buscaba el edificio de hospedaje por algún lugar en mitad de la noche sin ver en realidad nada en el paisaje.

Estaba preocupada, no solamente por ella misma que también lo estaba. Cualquier mujer en aquella situación donde estaba envuelta estaría con los nervios de punta y tan molesta como ella.

Si no por su hermano. Él la preocupaba. Tenía miedo de que se emocionara demasiado y eso le hiciera perder el control del una colas y este escapara para causar el caos total en la aldea y que eso causará un nuevo conflicto con la Hoja cuando no hace más de dos años se reconciliaron.

Pero claro, ya habrían pasado tres o cuatro horas por lo menos desde que se encontró a Hinata por la calle y le dio la flor que guardaba entre sus pertenencia para que se la pusiera.

Si no había pasado nada por ahora, tal vez no lo hiciera en toda la noche. Pero eso no lo sabía nadie.

Se le escapó un suspiró temeroso y derrotado.

-¿Estas bien?

Respingó por segunda vez esa noche. Miró a la Hokage, sentada junto a ella en el pasillo junto a la puerta donde se encontraba la habitación de Naruto con él dentro y Sakura.

-Más o menos.

-Lamento que te veas inmiscuida en esto.

-No, no, me siento asustada y molesta, no voy a mentir es eso. Pero entiendo el por qué de tu suplica en ayuda. Suna haría lo mismo-. Guardó silencio un momento y Tsunade esperó pacientemente a que continuara-. Por quien estoy preocupada es por mi hermano.

-Hinata es un kunoichi capaz y talentosa.

-No lo discuto, pero, ¿y si el biju se escapa?

-¿Escapar en pleno celo y no poder conseguir una hembra de su tamaño con quien aliviarse? No creo que pase eso. Tu hermano esta proporcionándole a través de su cuerpo al una colas todo lo que está haciendo con Hinata.

-Por favor, no sigas. No quiero imágenes explicitas de mi amiga y mi hermano teniendo sexo ahora.

-Eso es lo de menos. Habrá problemas después.

-¿No le has dado a Hinata el liquido asqueroso ese para no estar fértil durante el celo? –Nunca probó nada tan nauseabundo en su vida. Le daba angustia recordar el sabor.

-¡Por supuesto que se lo he dado! ¡Que tuviera un niño con tu hermano sería lo que nos faltaba! –Se pellizcó el puente de la nariz y rechinó los dientes-. Si su padre se entera de esto, y sé que lo hará, la destituirá como heredera del Clan Hyûga y le pondrá el sello maldito.

Estaba muda del asombro, ¿cómo un padre puede hacerle eso a su hija? Bajó la mirada a sus pies. El suyo por supuesto, su hermano Gaara era un claro ejemplo de que hay padres que no aman a sus hijos.

-Que pena-. No sabía que más decir.

-La pena es que Hinata lo sabe y aún así yo lo he permitido. Yo me haré responsable de cualquier cosa que ocurra.

Y si era necesario mantenerla veinticuatro horas con constante vigilancia para que nada le pasara. Lo haría porque la culpa era suya.

Un grito se escuchó desde dentro de la habitación.

-¡Cambio, ya no puedo más!

Un temblor les recorrió a todas.

.

.

.

Estaba agotada, no sabía cuando tiempo llevaba pero sabía que mucho porque la luna ya no estaba en todo lo alto en el cielo oscuro de la noche.

Tenía partes de su cuerpo dormidas que no sabía que eran capaces de hacerlo, y una de esas eran sus pechos, ahora mismo adormecidos y sus labios rojos e hinchados por los incontables besos que a lo largo del tiempo le había robado dejándola sin aliento.

Encorvó la espalda y gimió en voz alta siendo silenciada de nuevo por la activa lengua del pelirrojo cuando unas constantes palpitaciones aparecieron en su interior junto a un fuego en su vientre.

Se abrazó más al cuerpo de él que la mantenía plenamente pegada y abrazada al suyo con las piernas entrecruzadas para esconder su rostro en el hueco que quedaba entre la almohada y su cabeza.

¿De dónde sacaba semejantes posturas? Ya no sabía si se las decía el biju una tras otra al terminar o si por el contrario él las hacía sin saberlo nublado por el celo.

La tomó de la nuca y le alzó el rostro buscando como esperaba sumergirse en el interior de su boca. Parecía no cansarse nunca de ella.

Le clavó las uñas arañándolo y ahogando un gemido en su boca cuando todo el calor acumulado explotó en otro clímax devastador.

Sin poder moverse demasiado, intentó darse la vuelta como buenamente pudo al verse entre un apretado abrazo para alargar la mano y tomar la bolsa con las píldoras del soldado que le dio la Hokage.

Lo notó besar su pequeña espalda y acariciar su cintura para velozmente darle la vuelta y sentarla sobre él. Pudo meterse a tiempo una píldora en la boca aunque esta requería de su tiempo para surgir efecto.

-Móntame.

El sonrojo no le había abandonado en ningún momento tras desnudarla.

Se mordió el labio apocada al sentir su aguamarina mirada oscurecida clavada en ella y su cuerpo sudoroso. Sus manos le apretaron los muslos incitándola a seguir como le ordenó.

-Ga-gaara-san, no se cu-cuantas veces he-hemos…

-Siete veces.

Abrió sorprendida los ojos unos segundos para rápidamente bajar la cabeza con timidez por su franqueza.

-L-lo hemos hecho si-siete veces, es-estoy agotada.

Se asustó al verle incorporarse repentinamente para quedar sentado en el colchón con ella sobre él.

La rodeó con sus brazos firmemente.

-Te necesito-. Su boca capturó su aterido pezón mientras una de sus manos bajaba por sus nalgas buscando su centro.

No podía, realmente no podía ahora mismo, no tenía fuerzas para soportar otra ronda, y la píldora del soldado de Tsunade aún no surgía efecto.

Sintió su boca repentinamente seca ante la idea que llegó a su cabeza viendo la situación y las intenciones claras del Kazekage. Cerró los ojos fuertemente infundándose ánimos a si misma.

-Y-yo te aliviaré.

Lo empujó y lo vio caer con expresión anonada al colchón. Fue a levantarse de nuevo, pero sabiendo un punto débil descubierto esa noche, sus labios, lo retuvo con ellos.

**-Fíjate niño, tantos besos para que luego ella te controle como si fueras un muñeco al darse cuenta de eso.**

-_Déjame en paz. Haz lo mismo que has estado haciendo hasta ahora, mantente callado._

Disfrutó de los besuqueos y aprovechaba el instante para acariciarla a la vez. Viéndose interrumpido antes, intentó volver a retomarlo donde lo interrumpió.

Sus manos viajaron a su trasero y siguieron bajando buscando ese punto que lo había acogido ya tantas veces en su calor, pero la frustración vino cuando otra vez se le negó aquello.

La Hyûga agarró sus manos y las apartó dejándolas caer a la sábana.

Su boca abandonó la suya y se dirigió con cortedad a su cuello para darla atención un momento antes de continuar bajando con lentitud por sus pectorales, los cuales mordió como él hizo con sus pechos muchas veces.

Notó el cuerpo del pelirrojo tensó desde que besó su cuello.

_-No puedo más_-. Movió un poco sus manos dispuesto a sentarla como quiso en su momento y sentir su estrechura delirante abrazarlo.

**-Estate quieto.**

_-¿Por qué? Deseo poseerla. No puedo contenerme más-. _No comprendía a Shukaku, al comienzo no le dejaba de insistir en desnudarla, besarla, tocarla a gritos desesperados y ahora todo lo contrario. Le decía que no hiciera nada cuando él más necesitaba de ella.

Tenía que ser una venganza por no hacerle caso a la primera cuando Hinata llegó a su cuarto.

**-Por una vez confía en mí. Deja que sea ella quien te posea.**

No entendió que quería decir con ser poseído hasta que sintió sus labios besar su bajo vientre sin detenerse.

Automáticamente abrió más las piernas y sus pupilas se centraron en su delicada mano tomarle con cuidado y duda. Sus blanquecinos ojos le miraron por un momento y se quedó de nuevo prendado de sus mejillas ruborizadas.

Apretó la madera del cabecero de la cama cuando tras besarle la parte superior y echarse el pelo para atrás, cerró su boca alrededor de todo lo que pudo abarcar.

Eso no era nada que se le comparara a todo lo de antes, era tan confuso pero a la vez delirante. Le robó un gruñido de su garganta cuando comenzó a mover la cabeza y su lengua y sus dientes ayudaron en su cometido.

La madera crujió al apretar aún más cuando su mano acariciaba allá donde su boca no podía llegar.

**-¿Qué tal mocoso?**

Ni su pensamiento era coherente en ese momento. Un plof escuchó cuando lo dejó libre y pasó a lamerle.

_-Bi-bien_-. Incluso mentalmente no era capaz de hablar normal, cosa por la que su demonio interno se rió burlón.

**-Y tú como un idiota la querías parar.**

No escuchó las palabras del biju, sus latidos de nuevo le retumbaban en sus oídos, un latido atronador y acelerado.

Y ella, avergonzada por tener que hacerle tal cosa jamás pensable en su vida, temerosa de hacerlo mal e ignorante de todo, no se daba cuenta de que lo estaba volviendo loco.

Ajena a esos ojos hambrientos que devoraban con gula cada movimiento tortuoso.

Ella era una autentica perdición para él. Lo supo cuando le hizo plañir con fuerza y fue él quien arqueó su espalda nublado en placer.

.

.

.

El cielo ya hacía horas que había clareado, el bullicio aún no era mucho porque era todavía demasiado temprano, pero la suave claridad entraba por la ventana dando un suave color a la habitación.

No sabía cuantas veces había tomado aquel cuerpo menudo pero delicioso, dejó de contar cuando ella le hizo gritar y suplicar. Pero ahora que reinaba la calma tras las horas de oscuro deseo, sentir su cuerpo calido junto al suyo le producía alivio y una paz absoluta.

Bajó la mirada tras mirar un momento el paisaje de la ventana para contemplar en placido rostro dormido de la Hyûga acurrucada a su lado.

Incluso dormida seguía manteniendo un leve sonrojo en las mejillas. Quitó la mano de su cintura bajo la sábana y le colocó bien el pelo y la flor que portaba anoche para detenerse en su suave mejilla.

-**¿Por qué lo hiciste niño?**

_-Explícate._

** -El celo cesó desde hace unas tres horas y tú se lo hiciste una vez más por tu cuenta, ¿por qué?**

Acarició su mejilla mientras un silencio momentáneo por parte de ambos reinaba.

_-Solo quise hacerlo, con ella_-. No había más que decir. El mensaje oculto tras esas palabras sabía que serían captadas por el biju.

**-Vaya-**. No encontró burla alguna en su voz-. **Una hembra definitiva para nosotros. Nunca me imaginé que tendría una.**

Sonrió un poco al ver que incluso el biju estaba de acuerdo con él. Ella les pertenecía.

Besó su hombro con suavidad bajando parcialmente las cobijas y subió hasta su cuello, barbilla y finalmente sus labios adictivos. Se separó cuando sintió su cuerpo moverse levemente al despertar.

Parpadeó un par de veces para acostumbrase a la luz y tras ello se quedó mirándolo adormilada.

Nadie dijo nada por interminables minutos por falta de valor y por otro lado vergüenza.

-Ven conmigo-. El valor ganó la batalla del silencio-. Haz de Suna tu hogar.

Decir que estaba sorprendida era un eufemismo. Sujetó la sábana alrededor de su desnudez y su codo le hizo de apoyo al incorporarse en la cama.

Muchos pensamientos confusos invadían su cabeza.

Sería una solución sencilla marcharse y nunca volver, no tendría que ver el rostro decepcionado de su padre al saber que servicio había prestado por la seguridad de la aldea.

Podría evitar que la sellaran y encadenaran su futuro y su vida a manos de personas que la despreciaban.

Pero el corazón era más poderoso.

-¿Pa-para qué iría, para ser tu a-amante?

-No, serías más que eso.

-Yo no te quiero.

-Pero sé que puedes hacerlo al igual que yo a ti.

Bajó el rostro avergonzada mirando un punto sin relevancia de la cama por sus palabras con significado oculto en ellas. Sonrió tímidamente posando la cabeza en su hombro mientras él la rodeaba con su brazo.

No llagaban casi nada de tiempo juntos y ya la conocía lo suficiente para saber que si sería capaz de quererlo si él se lo permitía y le correspondía el sentimiento.

Shukaku prefirió no interferir y dejó la conversación a manos de su contenedor humano.

Asintió dándole una respuesta que tanto él como el biju deseaban obtener.

Esa misma mañana el Kazekage desapareció de la aldea sin siquiera comunicárselo a su hermana y dejando como único mensaje un pergamino sobre la pulcra cama donde decía llevarse consigo algo que le pertenecía con él.

Su hermosa, sumisa y tímida exhereda Hyûga, ahora su reina en la arena.

FIN.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Bueno, aquí la segunda y última parte.**

**La verdad es que me siento avergonzada, me ha quedado más guaro de lo que quería y tenía previsto, pero claro, ¿qué otra cosa se puede esperar de la temporada de celo?**

**A pesar de eso decidí para suavizar meter romanticismo al final sí o sí, así que si a alguien no le gusta, lo siento pero tenía que hacerlo.**

**Chivadme los fallos.**

**Contestación a reviews de usuarios sin cuenta:**

**-Shaoran 28: **Lo acertaste todo como puedes ver. O se veía venir o eres adivina xDD

-**Guest:** Yo nunca, ¡nunca! Dejo un fic a medias. Sí digo que voy a hacer una cosa la hago hasta terminarla. Me ha decepcionado muchas veces y yo no quiero que mis lectores pasen por eso.

**-Daiana:** Tranquilidad, como dije antes en la contestación anterior, yo siempre acabo lo que me propongo. Pues en Deviant no voy a publicar historias más, será solo para mis dibujos.

**Antes de acabar, como este fic ya está borrado de cosas que hacer de mi perfil, es el momento de hacer otra votación.**

**¿Qué one-shot de mi perfil queréis que vaya ahora?**

**Hasta el próximo fic. Cuídense. (L)**


End file.
